Harvest Moon: A new life
by Poke Girl301
Summary: A new town, new friends, new life. Join Lila,her brother and sister coming to Bluebell to flee the war on there city the will meet life s ups and downs, new friends, and even new love.
1. Chapter 1

Harvest Moon: A new life

We got to miss school today, because of all the bombing and the war going on. I live with my Mom, sister Charity, little brother Will, and there was me, Lila. Charity is 9, Will is 6, and I`m 13. Will was turning 6 today, a newspaper said how there would be a bombing at 11:00 pm.

After about an hour, Will said "Mommy, mommy! Charity said school was cancelled because of my birthday!" Mom said "Yes that`s true, and possibly there we`ll be fireworks! But don't be sad if they don't come." Will nodded. Charity then said "Hey! How about we go next door and play with Karen and Andrew?" Will nodded. The next thing you knew they ran out the door. I turned towards mom and said "Mom, I know the real reason why they cancelled school." She said "Ok tell me." I said "Because they`re afraid that the dictator we`ll bomb Ring city." Mom shook her and said "Now Lila, we`re not supposed to believe that. People will do anything for fame." I nodded and said "Yeah but, do you think people would joke about this?" She said "I don't know Lila, I don`t know."

Hours later I was in my bed staying awake. My clock said "10:59 pm" When the clock went to eleven I closed my eyes tightly. I opened them and heard nothing, I said to myself "Hey! Nothing-!" Then I heard a boom! I looked out my window and saw the entire street on fire! People were running around screaming, and then another bomb hit a very tall building! People were jumping out and running around. My mother came in, grabbed my arm, and pulling me out of my room with charity in my arm and with Will in my mom`s arm.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

We were all at a train station, our mom was giving us tickets and putting us in warm clothes. She said to all of us "Now, all of you are going to a town called Bluebell, You`ll farm for your earnings and will stay there till the war ends. Lila you will be in charge." Charity said "What?! Why am I not in charge?" Mom said "You`re younger then Lila." She said "THREE years younger than her thank you very much." Mom said "Well, Lila will have to farm and earn money while you and Will, will go to school." I said "Why do I have to stay out of school?" Mom said "They think that when someone becomes 13 they should live on their own." I sighed.

The train was going to leave so mom kissed all of us and we promised to write to her. We got on the train and all of the kids were waving to their parents, of course our mom tried to fight her way through the crowd and tried to get closer but she didn't succeed so we just waved to her. When she was gone we found our cabin. We put our bags under our seats. When we sat down I took out a book, Charity took out her Walkman, and Will took out his action figures.

After hours we finally made it to Bluebell we got out of the train station. We met a man with a moustache, and wore a fairly black suit. He said "you must be the kids from Ring city, I`m Rutger, the Mayor of Bluebell." I said "Yes, how do you know?" He said "Your mother sent me a letter yesterday." He then told us to follow him.

When we got out of the train station he led us to the town. I looked and saw a tunnel. I asked him "What`s that tunnel used for?" He said "We use that tunnel to go over to the other town." We then continued to the actual part of town and then I saw a boy about my age he looked at me and smiled. I think I was blushing!

After the tour he showed us to our house. It looked alright. We had a barn and coop for animals.

We went into the house and unpacked. I found a note and a letter it said "Dear Lila, I gave you this money so you could buy some livestock." I opened the letter and it had $2300! I said to Charity and Will "You guys stay here, I`ll buy some livestock."

I left to the Livestock store. I went inside and was greeted by a little girl that looked a bit like Charity. I said "Hello, can you please move?" She said "Don't play dumb I saw you making crazy eyes at Ash!" I said "Who?" She said "My big brother! The boy you saw while Mr. Rutger was showing you around." I said "Oh, him." She said "no one can love my brother so this is your punishment!" She put a longheaded locust on my arm! I started waving it around and said "You little!" That's when a woman came out and said "I heard screaming is everything ok?" I said as calmly as possible "Miss, this child put a locust on my arm." She said "She did?! Cheryl go to your room and don't come out till dinner!" She pouted and mumbled something. After she went to her room, the woman said "I`m so sorry, my name`s Jessica." I said "Lila" She said "So, what brings you here?" I said "Well I would like to buy some livestock." She said "ok"

I bought a calf and a chick. After I gave Jessica the money she told me to go outside to the barn and talk to Ash. When I went outside I saw Ash playing with the animals, when he saw me he got up and said "Do you need anything?" I said "Yes, I was talking to Jessica and I would like to buy a calf and a chick." He said "Ok" He gave me a calf and a chick with milk and an egg. Before I left he said "Hey, what`s your name?" I said "Lila" He said "That`s a pretty name." I smiled at him. Then I saw Cheryl in a window eating and apple then she pointed at me, then the apple, then took a bite!

After I got home I opened up my bag and took out a microwavable chicken pack. I said "who wants chicken for dinner?" Charity sand Will said "Me!" I put chicken in the microwave and waited 10 minutes.

After we had dinner we put our pajamas on. Charity and Will had to go to bed earlier because they had school but I wrote to mom.

Dear Mom, Today we just made it to Bluebell. So far I like it and I bought a calf and chick. I named the calf Carol and the chick Cheeky. I met a family Ash, Cheryl, and Jessica. I like the boy Ash. Cheryl put a locust on my arm. Will and Charity will go to school tomorrow. I hope they like it there. Love Lila.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3 HM

I woke up at the sound of a loud noise. I noticed that Charity put her headphones from her Walkman on me and played loud music. After I took the headphones off I told Will to take Cheeky out of her coop, and I told Charity to brush Carol. When they went out I started to make breakfast. I was going to make eggs and toast.

After Charity and Will were done with their chores I finished making breakfast. Charity then came in while holding a bag of clothes. She said "I found this on the steps." I took it and found a note. I read it aloud "Dear Lila, your siblings and you will have to wear this the rest of the time you are here unless you will attend church. From, Rutger." We put the clothes on and started eating breakfast.

After we were done with breakfast Will and Charity were ready to go to school until I said "Wait, I forgot to make your lunches!" I went to the kitchen and made peanut butter sandwiches with apple juice and a granola bar. I gave them their lunches and gave Charity the letter I wrote to mom. She asked "What`s this?" I said "It`s a letter I wrote to mom, while on your way to school drop this in the mailbox." She nodded and went out the door.

After Will and Charity left I went outside and pushed Carol out of her pen. After I took care of her I went into town and went to the request board. I found one request where someone wanted me to get a fish. I went into the forest and searched everywhere. I went into the river and found a fish. I then went over the mountain and went into the other village. I decided since it would be a while until my animals grew I could make money off of crops. I bought potato and turnip seeds. I also decided to check the request board. I checked it and there was a request where a doctor wanted me to get four weeds. I already had some so I headed to the hospital. I came in and I found the doctor. She said "I`ve not seen you around here, are you Lila?" I said "Yes, I checked your request and I have the weeds." I gave her them and she gave me apple jam and $150! I left and decided to get lunch, so I went to a tea house and bought Radish soup.

After I ate It was 2:45 and I promised Will and Charity that I would pick them up from school. So I ran up the mountain and back into Bluebell. After a while they finally came out. I asked "So, how was the first day?" Charity said "It was good, let`s talk when we get home, ok?" I nodded. Will said "I had a lot of fun!"

When we got home I started making dinner while Charity was doing her homework and Will was listening to a story on the radio. After a while Charity got up from her seat and said "Lila, explain his to me." I looked at the worksheet and it was math. I said "This is multiplication right?" She nodded. I sat down with her and said "OK, 5 x 9 you know how 5+5=10?" She nodded. I said "That would mean it would be 5 x 2." She said "Oh! So that means if I do 5+5 nine times I`ll get the answer?" I said "Exactly! You can use paper or your fingers." She counted on her fingers and wrote down 45! She said "45! Right?" I said "Yep!" She then bursted out saying "I`m done!"

When dinner was done we started eating and we talked about Charity`s day at school. She said "I made a new friend!" I said "Who was it?" While drinking water. She said "Cheryl!" I spit my water out. I said "Cheryl?!" She said "Yeah? What`s wrong?" I said "Well, the other day when I was getting a chick and a calf she put a bug on my arm because she saw me looking at her brother Ash." Charity said "Well maybe that`s because-. Wait, you were looking at her brother?" I said "Uh, no I-." Charity then said "You`re blushing! You like him!" I said "No I don`t! I just want to be his friend!" Charity said "Right." Then she started singing "Lila and Ash, sitting in a tree K-i-s-s-i-n-g!" I said "Charity take that back right now or no desert!" Charity said "I would, if it wasn't true!" I said "That`s it no desert for you." She was frowning, then we became hysterical and we all started laughing.

Dear mom, Today was nice. We got some new clothes today. I forgot to pack Charity and Will`s lunches at the last moment but I made them just in time. After I picked Will and Charity up from school I taught Charity how to multiply! While we were eating Charity was taunting me that I liked Ash. Of course I took her desert away but then we became hysterical and laughed with each other. Love, Lila.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

When I woke up I could hear something boiling. I got up and saw Charity cooking breakfast while Will was setting the table. I asked "Oh no! Did I over sleep again?!" Charity said "Yeah, but I made breakfast." I said then "I`ll make your lunches." She said "Already did, made myself a ham sandwich with cherry juice, some yogurt, and a cookie." I said "Then I`ll make Will`s lunch!" Charity said "I did that too, made him a cheese and tomato sandwich with milk, some chips, and a brownie." I said "Did you and Will do your chores?" She said "Yes." I said "Wow, I guess you can manage on your own when I`m not hear." She nodded and said "Anyway, let`s eat!"

Charity made us some pancakes with bananas on top, they were really good! Just after Will finished I heard someone say "Charity! Will!" Charity said "That`s Cheryl! HI!" Will then said "Charity said we could walk with her every day." I said "Ok, just try not to make her put bugs on me." Charity said "Then try to stop flirting with brother." I rolled my eyes and said "Don`t you have school?" She said "Oh right! Bye!" I waved.

I then went to the barn and let Carol out. Then I went to the coop and got Cheeky out. I then went outside and planted the seeds I got from the other day. I then went into town and looked at the request board, there were no requests. I then saw a boy with a purple hat on. He set up shop at a flower booth. I went over and decided to buy a flower. I said "One white rose please." He looked up at me and said "Well you look nice today, I`m Cam. And you are?" I said "Lila, I`d like to buy a white rose please." He said "Oh right, here." He gave me the white rose and said "It`s on the house." I said "Why?" He said "Because you`re new here, and you have 2 kids with you." I said "So you`re saying you`re treating me like a princess because you don`t think I can manage with 2 kids on my own?" He said "No I-, well maybe, *sigh* yes." I said "You`ve got some nerve! Bye!" I walked away and said under my breath "loser." I was walking my way out of town when I accidently bumped into someone! I said "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry I didn`t see!" He said "No it`s alright." I looked and saw it was Ash! I helped him pick up the milk buckets. I said "Sorry I bumped into you." He said "No, I`ve should of looked where I was going." I said "Well, here take this to show I`m sorry." I gave him the white rose. He said "Wow thanks, this is nice, like you are." I was blushing in my heart. I said "Oh thanks you`re nice too." He said "Want to go to the library? To show that I`m sorry." I said "Sure!"

I walked in and saw a lot of books I said "Wow." He said "I know." I turned and saw Charity, Will, Cheryl, and all of the classmates at the kid section! I said to Ash "I promised my sister to get a book for her, do you mind if I try to find it?" He said "Not at all, I have to find Cheryl a book too." I ran to the back of the store and hid behind a shelf full of books. A book fell out and the title said "History of love for Bluebell." I thought it would be a fun book to read so I opened to the begging and found a section of the book that said "Marriage." I opened to that section and said to myself "What am I doing? I`m only 13 it can`t be possible for me to get married." I looked and the first sentence on the second paragraph said "You must be 13 or older to get married in Bluebell, Kononhana village must be 11 or older to get married. You`ll have to get married to someone around your age by law." I shut the book and fell to the floor. I said "Wow, it is possible!" I opened the book and went to a section called "The mountain top love legend." I read the story and it said how the villages hated each other when they started, but a girl from Bluebell fell in love with a boy from Kononhana. They met every day on the top of the mountain. But one fateful day the boy`s little sister saw him with the girl and told there mother. The mayors of each town almost started a war but they stepped between them and said if they wanted to fight they would have to kill them. The mayors quickly had a change of heart and decided to help each other.

I closed the book feeling dazed. Then I heard a "Lila?" I said "Oh! Hi Ash!" He said "Did you find the book for Charity?" I said "Yes! It`s uh. Oh right here!" I picked up the book I was reading. He said "Why does she want a book about love?" I said "She was interested about "The mountain top love legend" story." He said "They have a copy of that in another book." I said "Well, oh look at the time! I promised Charity and Will to meet them at the house so I don`t have time to get the other book." He shrugged. I got the book, went to the shipping box, put my items in the box, and ran home.

I saw Will crying while Charity was laying on the grass. When I came she said "Would it kill you to give me a key?" I said "Alright, I`ll give you a copy of the key." We went in and ate some leftover soup. I said "Any homework tonight?" She said "No, I finished it at study hall." I nodded. We didn't do anything else really important the rest of the night.

Dear Mom, today was good. I overslept, Charity made breakfast her and Will`s lunch. When they went to school I went to the flower booth and bought a white flower. They boy there started being rude but I could tell he liked me. I then bumped into Ash. I gave him the flower and he asked me to the library. I went and got a book that said in Bluebell the legal age would be 13 to get married. I wonder why I got it. Love Lila.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

When I woke up Charity and Will were still sleeping, I got up and started making their lunches. When they woke up Charity rubbed her eye and said "What are you doing?" I said "What does it look like? I`m making your lunches." She said "But, today is Leisure Day." I said "Leisure what?" Will said "Leisure day is where everyone takes a day off of their jobs and school." I said "Oh, well do you guys want to do anything special?" Charity shouted "Play with Cheryl, Ying, and Rahi!" Will said "Go to the mountains!" I said "Well, how about for this morning we eat breakfast, do our chores, then we can go to the mountains and explore, then we can play with Ying and Rahi in the village, and after that we can have lunch." They both said "Ok."

So after we ate breakfast and did our chores we started going into the woods then I saw Cam near the river when we entered. I said "Charity, Will, just walk past him casually and quietly." Charity said "Why?" I said "Because he likes me but I only like him as a friend." Charity and I started tiptoeing but Will shouted "Hey Mister!" Charity and I stopped in our tracks. Cam came up and said "Hey Lila." I said trying to be casual. "Hi Cam." He said "What are you doing?" I said "Going on a walk with my brother and sister." He said "Mind if I join?" I said "Well I-." But Charity stepped in and said "Excuse me but my sister is not interested." I said "Well, oh Cam look over there a kitten is stranded across the river!" He turned around while all of us ran.

When we made it to Ying`s house we played with her till noon. Then we ate under a tree and started eating the lunches I made. Then Dr. Ayame came to eat with us. She said "Hello again Lila. Who`s this with you?" I said "This is my sister Charity, and my brother Will." She said "Well all of you look very nice." When she opened her lunch box she had insulin. I asked "Why do you have insulin?" She said "I have diabetes." I said "Ok."

When we were done we went back to Bluebell and went to an ice cream stand. While we were eating Charity said "I`m bored, there`s nothing to do." I said "Well how about we play on the playground?" She shrugged and said "Alright."

We went over to the playground after a while Ash came over! He said "Hi Lila, so do you want to go somewhere?" I looked back at Charity and she said "It`s ok." I said "Ok, where should we go?" He said "How about the town square?" I nodded. We went over to the bench and sat down. He said "So, how are you doing?" I said "Fine." "Well, Cheryl`s really mature for her age." He said "She must be, how old are you?" He said "I`m 13, you too?" I nodded. Then out of the blue Cheryl came. Cheryl gave me a dirty look and said "Ash, play with me!" He said "But I-, oh gosh I forgot." He said "Cheryl, can we play tomorrow?" She said "No! Yesterday you promised to play with me not Lila!" I said "It`s ok, you can play with her." Ash said "But, but." I said "Trust me, this happened with a friend awhile back." He said "Well if you insist, sorry that Cheryl was being a brat." When they turned around Cheryl ran up to me and said "I`m sorry I put a bug on your arm, you`re now my friend!" I said "I forgive you, now go play with Ash." She nodded and ran. Charity and Will came up behind me and said "Well that went well." I said "Yeah it did, well I`m glad I`m a friend of hers." Will said "Now what?" Charity said "I don`t know." I said "How about a movie?" They nodded. So we did that we went to the movies ate popcorn, candy and drank soda.

When we got home I brought Carol and Cheeky inside. Then we laid down on the floor and I said "Well, we`re not eating dinner tonight." Then we put our pajamas on, Will and Charity went to bed but I stayed up and read some of the book. I found out how to propose was to give them a blue feather instead of giving them a ring. Then I wrote my letter to mom then went to bed.

Dear Mom, Today was Leisure Day. Leisure day was what it sounded like you take a break. I hope you did you something to give you a break. I went on my first date I guess, with Ash! Then I found out you need a blue feather to propose to someone! Love, Lila.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6

When I woke up I could hear tapping on the windows. I got up and looked out. It was raining pretty hard. I started making everyone`s lunches and making breakfast. When Charity woke up she said "Can I do something?" I said "Set the table, do your chores, then come in and help me with breakfast." She was about to go out the door but she looked out the window pointing beginning to say something but then I said "Yes put your rain coat on." She went out in her raincoat then Will woke up. I said "Do your chores then come in and help Charity set the table, put your raincoat on. He went out then I continued making breakfast.

When Charity and Will came in they set the table then we ate breakfast. When the clock struck 7:55 am I said "Shouldn't Cheryl be here by now?" Charity said "Yeah, she should be I wonder what`s taking her so long." Will said "Maybe the rain?" I shrugged. Then I heard a knock on the door. I opened it and it was Cheryl. She said "Are Will and Charity ready?" I said "Yeah, are you ok?" She said "Yeah, it`s just bitter out her." Then Will and Charity went out the door. I went out and cut some grass for Carol and bought some seeds a while back for Cheeky. When I went in the barn Carol was grown up! So I milked her then I went to the coop and got the egg from Cheeky. Then I put the egg in the incubator and had to wait for it to hatch.

When I went out to town I had the best idea to sing a little bit "You`re never dressed without a smile!" When I stopped twirling I saw someone with red hair looking at me with her look saying "Are you crazy?" I said "Oh um sorry." She said "No it`s alright, you were pretty good." I said "Thank you, I`m Lila." I held out my hand. She shook my hand and said "Georgia." I said "So I see you sell horses and pets." She said "Well, I don't sell them my father does." We talked for a while till I thought it was a good idea to go. Before I left she said "Wait! Let me ask my dad if I can give you a welcome present." She ran inside and came back out saying "Ok, close your eyes." I closed them and about a minute later she told me to open them. I opened my eyes and saw a white pony! She said "You can call her anything you want." I said "I`ll call her, Serena!" She said "Good name."

I waved goodbye to her and pulled Serena into the barn. Then I went back outside and saw Cam working and he waved to me, I waved back. I then went to the request board but then I saw a girl about 14 or 15 and she was talking to her friends saying "Oh my Gosh, I can`t believe David gave me a blue feather!" Then one of her friends said "You liked him! How lucky are you?!"I looked at them for a bit then turned around saying to myself "Will Ash ever give me a blue feather?" Then I mumbled "Does it even madder if I never marry him?" I thought for a moment then thought "Yes."

After a bit of walking I bumped into someone. It was another girl who had red hair but not Georgia. I said "Sorry." She said "No I bumped into you, you must be Lila. "I`m Eileen." I said "Yeah, how do you know?" She said "A guy named Cam keeps talking about you." I sighed. She then gave me an umbrella. I walked off and into a forest.

I kept walking for a while till I fell through a deep lake! I was swimming up but the water was so cold I started losing my strength. Then in a flash a woman`s arm came through the water and grabbed my hand and pulled me out. I was out and saw a black woman who had long hair I said "Thank you, who are you?" She said "My name`s Lotte." She looked like she`s been living in the woods for her entire life. I said "Can I give you anything?" She said "Do you have any food?" I said "Yeah, I have some in my lunch box." I gave her my cheese sandwich, popsicle, chocolate milk, and a small lollypop I got from Georgia. She said "Thank you, stay safe out there." I nodded. She then jumped on a few rocks and vanished.

I then went back home. When I got home I opened the door and saw Charity doing her homework and Will drawing. I started making noodles for dinner. When I was done I said "Did you guys do anything fun today?" Charity said "I put a laxative in a boy`s juice." I said "What?! Why did you do that?" She said "He kept stealing my chips then he stole my brownie." I said "You were supposed to tell the teacher." She said "Well he`s lucky I did private revenge, if I was brutal I would have put hot sauce in his pants in front of everyone." I said "Charity that was wrong." She said "I know, it seems stupid now. But a little funny!" I sighed and said "Ok Charity you won`t have desert tonight." She heavy sighed and said "Fine." Then we went to bed after a while.

Dear Mom, Today Cheryl put a laxative in a boy`s juice. I scolded her. And today I made friends with a girl named Eileen, a girl named Georgia, and a girl named Lotte. I fell in a lake and that`s how I met Lotte. I hope you are doing good. Send a letter when the war ends, if it ends. Love, Lila


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7

When I woke up I did the usual. I went out and it was brutally hot. I fed Carol and Cheeky. Then I watered the plants. I went back inside and started making breakfast. When Charity and Will woke up they did there chores we ate breakfast, then before Cheryl came I put sunscreen on them and myself. When she came they went to school

I went out and went to Howard`s café to get something to thank Lotte for saving me. I went in and bought apple juice with donuts. I went outside and said hi to Georgia. I went into the woods and went to the lake I fell in and screamed "Lotte!" She came out and said "Kep your voice down." I said "Sorry, here." I gave her the food and she took them and said "Why?" I said "Because you saved me the other day." She said "You already paid me back, I can`t take these." I said "Keep them." She then said "Alright, the truth is I`ve been living in the woods since I was 16." I said "How old are you now?" She said "22, I ran away because I lived in a rich family, I had a baby sister and a little brother. Since no one really paid attention to me I took classes to shoot a bow, and to basically survive if I got lost in the woods. After I took classes for one summer I became really bad at manners. Every day it would be "Lotte eat with a fork." "Lotte put a dress on for dinner." "Lotte clean yourself up before the mayor comes." I became so sick of hearing it so I knew my place wasn't there and I ran away." I said "They must worried sick, you have to go back." She said "No, and I`ve been taking good care of myself." I said "Well, I may not like your decisions but it`s your life. See you later." She waved.

I went down the mountain then I was sitting near a field. Ash walked up to me and said "Hey Lila, want to go somewhere?" I said "I don't know, it`s almost 3:00." He said "It won`t take long." I said "Well ok."

We went to Georgia`s store and we talked about how she takes real good care of the horses. Until a sheep was near us. He said "Oh no, Snow got out again!" I said "Who?" He said "A new sheep we got a week ago." I calmly went over to Snow and started talking to her. She was a little hard to talk to her but then when she trusted me I told her to go back to her pen. And it worked! I turned around and saw Ash with eyes wide open. He said "I`ve never seen anyone reason with her! How did you do that?" I said "I guess I have the magic touch." He said "Well I had fun, see you soon." I then walked home blushing.

When I got home Charity was listening to music while Will was dancing. I said "Got any homework?" She didn't respond so I cranked up the volume and she took off her headphones and said "What?!" I said "Do you have any homework?" She said "I finished it at school." I said "Ok, what do you want for dinner?" She thought and said "pizza." I said "Alright, I`ll make a pizza."

After I made the pizza we ate it then went to bed.

Dear Mom, How are you? We`re doing good. I got more of Lotte`s backstory. I found out she used to live in a wealthy family. I had another date with Ash. I hope you`re ok. Love, Lila.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8

When I woke up I started making breakfast like usual. When Charity and Will woke up I told them to change and do their chores. When I was done making breakfast I started setting the table when Charity ran in and said "Cam`s here." I rolled my eyes and said "Joy."

I went out and said "Hello Cam, what brings you here?" He said "Well, I brought you this." He handed me a lavender flower. I said "Why thank you." He smiled and said "Mind if I help you with some chores?" I was going to say something but Charity said "Well as much as we`d like you to try and feed the animals, I have school in an hour so sorry but no." He shrugged and went on his way.  
>After we finished our breakfast I got Charity and Will ready for school. After some time Cheryl came over and walked with them. I finished a little bit of the farm then went to the town.<p>

When I got to the town I checked the request board, nothing. I walked around for a bit. Soon Ash came next to me and said "Have this!" He gave me a gift box. I opened it and saw some church clothes (classy outfit.) I said "Thanks, I`ll wear these to Church." We walked and talked for a bit until he said "Hey, do you want to go somewhere?" I said "Sure!"

We went to Howard`s café and had a small snack. While we were talking he said "Hey, remember Snow." I said "Yeah, what about her?" He said "Well, after you talked to her she`s been good friends with the other animals." I said "That`s very nice!" He said "Yeah, would you like to see her?" I shouted "Yeah!"

We went to the barn and saw Snow. I played with her until a big cow came. He started coming towards Snow. I wanted to jump in front of Snow but I wanted to see what would happen. The cow came near Snow and talked with her. After they talked for a short time they left with each other. After they left Ash said "Wow, I can`t believe she made friends with a cow, she only made friends with the chickens and other sheep." I nodded and smiled. I looked at my watch and said "Oh shoot it`s almost three!" I started running but Ash said "Wait!" I looked back, he came towards me and kissed me on the cheek! I stood there for a second then ran.

I ran out and ran to the school. I waited for about a minute then Charity and Will came out. We walked back and talked for a bit. When Charity was done with her homework I made ABC soup while Charity and Will listened to a radio story. After I made dinner we ate. I must have spaced out because Charity said "Either Lila`s been bit by a goat or she`s in love." I said "Ash kissed me on the cheek." She said "I knew it! I knew it!" I said "What?! No I didn't!" She pointed at my soup that spelled out "LOVE" I sighed and said "Ok ok, I do like him." She laughed so hard she fell out of her chair. After we washed the dishes we went to bed.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9

Charity`s POV

When Lila woke me up I asked her if I could have the lunch from school, she said yes. I went outside and did my chores. After I was done I ate breakfast. Will, Lila, and I waited near the window for Cheryl to come. When it was five more minutes before school would start, Will asked "Where`s Cheryl?" Lila said "Beat`s me." She made us go to school without Cheryl assuming she was sick.

When we got to school I saw Cheryl glaring at me and turned away. I ran up to her and asked "Hey Cheryl, why didn't you walk with Will and me to school?" She quickly turned around and said "You want to know why I didn't walk with you?! It`s because your stupid sister kissed my brother!" I gasped and said "Oh my gosh! I completely forgot she told me, I`m so sorry Cheryl." She turned away and said "Just forget it, it`s ok It`s not your fault." I smiled and walked away.

When it was time for my first class I walked in and immediately some kids chuckled at me. I walked over to an empty desk in the corner. I hoped someone would sit next to me but no one did, not even Ying.

After class I walked over to Ying and said "Why is everyone giggling at me and giving me dirty looks?" She hid behind her books and said softly "I`m not supposed to tell." I took a step forward and said "Please Ying?" She put her books down and said "Ok, Cheryl made up a lie when class started saying that you kicked her." I dropped my books. I said to myself "That little liar!"

My next class was English. I planned to try and stay away from Cheryl the entire day, but the problem is she sits next to me in English and behind me in Science. We had a substitute for English and she was very strict. During English while I was taking notes Cheryl said "Psst." I ignored her. She did it again, I whispered "Stop!" She gave me a note and told me to hand it to the girl next to me. I decided to open the note and read it. It wasn't signed at the bottom so I wanted to put "From, Cheryl". I only got to "CH" when the substitute said "Girl with the note! What are you doing?!" She took the note and read it "Dear Bianca, here are my answers to the English homework, From CH." She glared and me and said "You were trying to have another student cheat?!" I said "No, no, no, it`s a mistake! Cheryl wrote it!" She threw the note in the trash and said "Oh, I suppose you don't have CH in your name and you had the note!" We continued on with English. After class I had to stay in for recess.

After I stayed in for recess it was time for us to have lunch. After I got my lunch I went to Cheryl and Bianca. I said to Cheryl "Hey Cheryl, I heard there`s an extra trifle and the dessert counter. And Bianca, the first person to the lunch line will win a free slice of chocolate cake." They both fell for the trick and left. I looked and Cheryl`s plate. She had Mac and cheese, fries, and milk. I looked around so no one would see what I was doing. I got a fake bug out of my pocket and put it in her milk. I walked to a table near Cheryl`s table and sat next to Ying. When Cheryl and Bianca came back Cheryl drank some milk and immediately spat it out. Of course since she hated my guts she blamed me. I said no and she threw her Mac and Cheese at me! I threw my Spaghetti at her. Before you knew it everyone started a food fight.

I went to the principal`s office covered in food and I found out I had to stay after school to help the teachers for two months! I was extremely angry for the rest of the day. When it was time to go home I was sad and mad at the same time. When Will and I got home I opened the door, ran onto the bed and cried my eyes out. Will asked "Why are you crying?" I looked back and shouted "No reason! No go outside and play!" He ran outside.

A while later Lila opened the door and said "I saw Will crying outside and said you were upset, is everything alright?" She shouted "Everything`s fine! Now get out!" She stepped in and said "Charity, I can`t help you if you don't tell me what`s wrong." I wiped my nose and said "Fine, Cheryl hates me because you kissed Ash!" Her face was blank for a moment and said "Charity I`m so sorry!" I said "It doesn't matter now! She got me in trouble TWICE!" She asked "What happened?" I said "Well, we had an English substitute and asked me to pass a note to Bianca, I read it and wanted to put Cheryl at the bottom but the teacher caught me and made me stay in for recess." Lila said "Well Charity if you just said no and didn't take the note and you wouldn't get in trouble." I said "Yeah, well when I was in lunch I tricked Cheryl and Bianca to move away from there table and I put a bug in Cheryl`s milk!" She said "You did what?! Charity that was very wrong!" I said "I have to stay after school for two months!" Lila said "Charity, this is what happens when you try to get revenge, revenge isn't sweet." I said "I don't care! It`s sweet to me! Just go away!" She backed up and said "Ok, I`ll take Will out and be back in an hour or so, is that ok?" I nodded. When she closed the door I threw a pillow at the door and cried.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10

I took Will out for ice cream and then went to the park. While Will was playing on the jungle gym Ash and Cheryl came. After some time I got the courage to talk to Ash. "At school today, Charity and Cheryl had a fight, Charity has to stay after school for two months to help with the teachers, she said she didn't do all of the bullying." He said "I`ll talk to her." I said "Yeah, you really should." He got up and said "Cheryl, mom wants us home." When they left we went home too.

When I opened the door I expected Charity to be crying her eyes out, but she was at the table doing her homework with a few tears running down her face. I sat next to her and said "Need any help?" She said "No." I hugged her. She said "I`m so sorry for being so angry for something I did." I said "It`s alright, but don't apologize to me, apologize to Will." She nodded. I told her she could pick out what we would have for dinner. She wanted pizza. After we ate we went to bed.

The next day when everyone woke up we did the usual. When we were eating breakfast we heard a knock on the door. Charity opened it a saw Cheryl. She was going to close it but before she did Cheryl said "Look I know you`re angry, and you have every right to be. I`m really sorry for what I`ve done, I talked to the teachers the other day and they said I had to stay after school for two months and you only have to stay for a week." I expected Charity to blow up but she stayed silent. After we ate breakfast they all went to school being friends again.

I did some farm work for an hour then I went into town. When I got to town I looked at the request board, again nothing. I decided to buy a small snack for Cheryl to say thank you. I went into the bakery and wanted to buy chocolate chip cookie. While I was buying a little girl that was wearing tattered clothes came in and tried to steal a big cake! The baker took it from her and pushed her out. I bought the cookie for Cheryl and a small cake and loaf of bread for the girl. I went outside and gave the gifts to the little girl. She thanked me and tried to hand me a beaded necklace but I told her to keep it. When I walked away Ash came up next to me and said "Hey! Want to go somewhere?" I said "Sure!"

We went to the town square. We talked for a little bit until Cheryl came up to us crying. Ash asked "What`s wrong Cheryl? Did someone hurt you?" She shook her head and said "No, it`s just." I asked "It`s just what?" She said "It`s just, YOU`VE BEEN SPENDING MORE TIME WITH LILA THEN WITH ME!" After she vented she ran away. Ash got up and said "I have to go after her! Stay here." I got up and said "No, I`m coming with you." He was looking in the town and I was looking in the woods.

When I went into the woods I called for Lotte. When she came she asked me what I wanted. I told her I was looking for Cheryl. Since she didn't know who Cheryl was I had to describe her. When I was done she said that she saw a little girl crying near the river. I thanked her and ran to the river. When I got to the river I saw her. I moved forward and said "Cheryl?" She looked and got up saying "What are you doing here? Ash was supposed to find me not you!" I walked towards her step by step saying "It`s ok, I`ll take you to him." She said "You don`t get it do you? I hate you!" I stopped in my tracks. Then she said "Why did you have to come here? I wish you never came here!" I kept walking towards her saying "I know you don't mean that!" She said "That`s close enough!" Then she pushed me! Thank my lucky stars Ash came just in time to catch my fall. When he caught me he said "Are you alright?" I nodded. Then he said to Cheryl "Cheryl! Why did you do that?!" She was completely frozen with tears. Ash continued "Don`t you know it`s not right to push people!?" She started to break down more and more saying "I-I, I`m so sorry! I just felt forgotten because you`ve been spending more time with Lila!" She then slumped down to the ground covering her face. I walked towards her, put my hand on her shoulder and said "Cheryl, If I`d know you weren't getting a lot of attention I would be spending so much time with Ash." She was still crying. I said "I`ll tell you what, tomorrow is the first day I, Charity, and Will, will be going to church. So how about after church we`ll go to the river with all of us and have a nice picnic." She looked up and said "All of us?" I nodded. She got up and said "Ok, I`m good with that." We all hugged each other until Ash said "Wait Cheryl?" She said "Yeah?" He said "aren't you supposed to be in school?" She stared and said "I don't know." Ash took Cheryl back to school while I wandered around.

At three I picked up Charity and Will and told them the plan for tomorrow. They thought it was a great idea. When we got home I helped Charity with her homework then we made turnip soup for dinner. After that we watched a small movie than went to bed.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch 11

When I woke up I started making a small breakfast and packing for the picnic. When Charity and Will woke up they did their chores. When they were done I asked them what they wanted. When we were done we started getting dressed. When we were done we heard a knock on the door. Will answered it and it was Ash and Cheryl. We hugged each other and started out for church.

When church was done we started making our way towards the woods. When we got to the river I put the basket down and shouted "Last on into the river`s a rotten egg!" Charity said "In our church clothes?" I said "Why not?" I took off my shoes and ran into the cold river. I started dancing a little bit until someone splashed water on my face. I turned around and saw it was Ash! I started splashing him until everyone was in a splash fight!

When we were done playing we started getting tired and hungry. We got out of the water and stared eating lunch. While we were eating once or twice we would hear a scream in the distance. When we were all done we started cleaning up and planned to head up but when we heard the scream again Cheryl started telling a scary story, she said "About 100 years ago someone got there leg caught in a bear trap and people has heard his scream for years now. Some people still believe he`s still screaming." Will and Charity were shaking and holding each other so I said "Stop it Cheryl, no one can live that long." She shrugged and we started leaving until we heard a different scream. Ash said "That wasn't the same scream." Charity said "No, no it isn't." Cheryl said "It`s the person who got there leg caught! We have to help them!" She started running towards the scream! We all screamed "Cheryl!" We started running to her until she stopped and was staring at something.

An animal was stuck in a bear trap! Charity said "So, it was something stuck in a bear trap." Then Cheryl said "Just not a person." I started coming towards it and released it. It ran away as fast as it could. Ash stared at the trap and said "You know what this means, don't you?" We all shook our heads. He continued and said "There are poachers out here!" We all gasped and turned the other way to run, but we were stopped by a man! He said "I see you let my prize get away, and now you know my little secret." I said "We were just leaving." He blocked our way of escape and started backing us up saying "I don't think you`ll be going anywhere for a while." I baked up and saw about 5 vines! I looked down and saw a pond that we could jump into. I quickly whispered my plan to everyone then said "We would love to chat, but we got to go!" We all jumped onto the vines and started swinging until we were far away from him. I said "JUMP!" We all let go of the vines and landed in the pond. When we reached shore Charity looked up she saw the poacher running down the hill! We quickly ran back to the town and told the mayor. He told us to go home, get dried up, and he would send police to look for the poacher. We went back to my house, dried off, and watched a movie. I made some Chicken noddle soup for dinner.

When the movie was over Ash and Cheryl went home. We all went to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch 12

Many Months Later

Today I told Charity and Will to bundle up because it would be bitterly cold out. When they were done with their chores we ate French toast and eggs. When we were done Cheryl came, they were having a big test on Bluebell and since Charity forgot to bring her study sheet home she told Cheryl to come over earlier so they could study. When they left, I fed Carol and her new baby, which we named Mary. After I fed them I fed Cheeky. I went to the town and checked the request board, nothing. I walked away disappointed and I bumped into someone! I got up and said "I`m so sorry!" When I looked up the person said "Watch where you`re going!" I recognized her face! It was the teenage girl I ran into many months ago when she was engaged! I asked her "Is that a wedding dress?" She looked down and said "What this old thing? I guess you could call it that, I`m getting married tonight!" I said "Well, congratulations!" She said "Thank you, how old are you?" I said "13." She then snobbishly said "Well it looks like you won`t get married for a while!" I said "I hope you choke on you wedding cake!"

She walked away while I was stomping. Cam came up to me and said "Hi Lila!" I stomped away and said "Not now Cam!" He then ran in front of me and said "Just please wait, I want to ask you something!" I stopped and sighed saying "Fine, what you want?" He pulled out a Snowdrop and said "Will you come to the Starry Night Festival?" I said "Oh, Cam I would love to come but, I don`t think I`ll be going." He put the flower away and said "Oh, well that's ok. Have a good day." I nodded. When he walked away I looked back and saw his head low. I then proceeded but I bumped into someone again! I got up and saw it was Ash! I helped him up and apologized. He said "No it`s alright, can I ask you something?" I nodded. He gave me a blue rose and said "Will you go to the Starry Night festival with me?" I said "Yes, I`d be happy to!" He got up and said "Great! Meet me at the town hall at 8!"

I went home and called Georgia and Eileen. When they came I said "Alright so the only formal things I have are my mother`s wedding dress and my church clothes. I don't want to do the dress because it looks to formal, but I don't want to do the church clothes because it doesn't look formal for a festival." Eileen said "Maybe we can buy a new dress?" Georgia said "Too late, they just closed the dress shop an hour ago. So it`s either the wedding dress or the church clothes." I said "Well, it`s better to be overly formal instead of not formal." I put the dress on and asked Georgia if she could babysit Charity and Will, she said yes. When it was 8:55 I headed out.

When I got there I opened the door and saw Ash in a suit. He said "You look very beautiful." I thanked him. We went to the dining hall and ate dinner. When we were done we went to the ball room and danced for an hour. When we were done he was going to walk me home until he said "Lila, on the day we first met I never thought you would be the love of my life." I said "Me too." He got on his knee, pulled out a blue feather, and said "Will you marry me?" I deeply stared at the feather and said "Yes! Yes of course!" I hugged him.

The next day I got married in the church in my mother`s wedding dress. While during the reception I received a letter from mom that said "Dear Lila, I`m so sorry for not responding to your letters but I have great news! The war has ended in the city! You, Charity, and Will can come home! Love, Mommy. I put the letter down and thought for a minute then we continued with the reception.

When we got home I wrote back to mom saying that she should move to Bluebell. After a week she responded saying she`ll move! After a month she came. Since we didn't have enough money to build a house for her we saved all of our money to build a house. It didn't take long but we built her a house near the farm.

Charity moved to the city with Cheryl to become a counselor and Cheryl became an English teacher. Will became a famous radio talk show host. Lotte finally went back to her parents and told them where she was. Lila`s mother stayed at Bluebell for the rest of her life. Lila and Ash had four kids when they were older.

The End


End file.
